


Crystalline-Cold

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: On a freezing cold night in Benny's apartment, he and Ray snuggle.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Kudos: 5





	Crystalline-Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: January 31, 2021  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: February 27, 2021  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Atlantic Alliance does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 697  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_Cold and clear,_  
_Sharp and jagged,_  
_Jeweled facets,_  
_Crystalline,_  
_Spinning rainbows_  
_Of quivering light._

_Snow-beautiful._

  


**Ellen McManus Terry**  
**_"In The_** _  
**Great White North"**_  
**1901 C.E.**

  
“Jeez, Benny, it’s _cold_ in here,” Ray complained.

Benny smiled. Ray complaining was like a human being breathing air. “I’m sorry, Ray. Mr. Mustafi said the furnace is out.”

“Oh, joy.” Ray looked at the frosty etchings on the kitchen window. He briefly touched it with his long fingers and could feel the cold pushing in on the glass. “You must be happy.”

“How so, Ray?”

“Must remind you of home: bone-chilling cold and a foot of snow out there from the last storm.”

“Ah, well, you are quite right, Ray. The temperature suits me far better than July in the city, I’d say.”

“Of course.” Ray turned around and leaned against the sink, crossing his arms. “Your building is such a delight: drafty, cold and decrepit.”

Benny was still smiling. “I know; it’s quite Arctic, Ray.” He cocked his head. “Is Jack Frost nipping at your nose?”

“Damned straight.”

“Not _too_ straight, I hope.”

A grin spread slowly across Ray’s face. “Got extra blankets, Benny?”

“Yes, Ray.”

Ray changed into a pair of flannel pajamas he kept at Benny’s place while the Mountie stripped to boxer shorts and undershirt. Considering the below-zero temperature, he pulled on some flannel pajamas, too. They climbed onto the cot and Ray pulled up the triple blankets.

“Triple, Ray?” 

Dief went under the cot, dragging his own blanket with him.

“It’s about zero out there, Benny. You have no heat in this rattrap and they predict high winds later and a temperature drop. Three blankets won’t be enough.”

“Body heat should suffice, Ray.”

“Heat me up, Benny.”

They snuggled close together and Ray tugged the blankets up to his nose. “Cap.”

Benny tugged a knit cap over his companion’s head and kissed his Roman nose. “There. All set?”

“All set.” Ray yawned. “G’night, Benny.”

“Good night, Ray.” He kissed his lover on his Roman nose with a smile.

Ray was too tired for other shenanigans but the warmth in Benny’s arms made it easy to relax. Sex was good, but on a freezing cold night, cuddling was better.

& & & & & &

_When Ray awoke, it was to a world of whiteness. He rubbed his eyes. Was this what it was to be snow-blind?_

_“Good morning, Ray.”_

_“Benny? Where are we?”_

_“Right here, Ray.”_

_Ray blinked. “Benny?” His lover wore clothing as white as snow. He looked angelic. “Why are you looking like you’re ready to walk down the aisle?”_

_“Probably because this is a dream, Ray.”_

_“Hmph.” Ray looked at his clothes. “Why am I dressed in red, yellow and orange?”_

_“They’re warm colors, Ray. Mediterranean colors.”_

_“What am I, a tomato, lemon and orange?”_

_Benny’s blue eyes sparkled in amusement. “That seems like a good representation. Very creative.”_

_“I’m so glad I amuse you.” He touched his nose. Surprisingly, not cold._

_“You always do.”_

_Ray rolled his eyes. He looked around the rolling hills of snow. “How come we’re not freezing? I know; I know; it’s a dream.”_

_Benny reached out and took Ray’s hand. “Let’s enjoy this dream while we can.”_

_They walked easily through the snow, passing trees dusted with white crystals and cabins with chimneys curling with smoke. Ray had to admit that it all looked charming, especially when he wasn’t freezing his fanny off. Dief trailed after them, his tail wagging._

_“Your warmth, well, warms me, Ray.”_

_“I’m glad, Benny. Your frostiness is like an ice-cold beer to me.”_

_“Ah, yes, you don’t drink it warm.”_

_“I’m not a Brit.”_

_“Perhaps a twit?”_

_“Good thing this is just a dream, Benny.”_

_Snow began to fall. Very magical, Ray thought._

_It began to feel cold Ray shivered._

_“Cold, Ray?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Come here.”_

_Benny wrapped his arms around his lover and Ray felt warm again._

& & & & & &

“Mmm, nice,” Ray murmured.

“Yes, Ray?” Benny asked sleepily.

“Nothing.”

Ray saw that the frost patterns on the window had expanded. He opened his mouth and a puff of air appeared.

“You okay down there, Dief?”

The wolf yipped in assent.

Ray burrowed deeper under the covers and closer to his Mountie with a smile.


End file.
